Halt's Proposal
by glowingfire36
Summary: SPOILER ALERT  IN SUMMARY TOO - DON'T EVEN READ THE SUMMARY IF YOU HAVE NOT READ UP TO BOOK 10 ! We all know Will's lame proposal to Alyss. So how did Halt do when he proposed to Lady Pauline?


Disclaimer: Great. Now it's time to make me feel bad again… idonotownrangersapprentice. There, I said it.

SPOILER ALERT. Must have read up to book 10! (If you don't read the summary or author's comments, you can just read up to book 7.)

* * *

><p><strong>Halt's Proposal<strong>

_My God_, Halt thought silently. _He's really growing up_. He sat on a smooth-topped tree stump and watched the form of the young boy – no, man – shooting arrow after arrow at targets spaced unevenly around him. Halt could remember the tiny baby wrapped in a blanket so many years ago. And that little parcel of life had grown into the best Ranger Halt has ever know.

Of course, he would never admit that to Will.

"So how'd I do this time, Halt?" Will asked after exhausting all his arrows and grinned broadly. Halt carefully scrutinized the arrows which had all hit the center of each target. Then he looked at the grinning boy in front of him. _UI really need to stop thinking about him as a boy._

"Hmm… No points. Rangers never take too much pride in their skills." Halt responded. Will's smile faded. He was hoping Halt would give him something higher than a 6 out of 10 this time. No matter how he's tried, Halt always found something to criticize.

"Let's work on the serpent crawl now." Halt said. He actually enjoyed torturing his apprentice with his least favorite activity once in a while.

"Come on, Halt!" Tomorrow's Thanksgiving Day, and we need to travel to Castle Araluen early in the morning! Can't we just take a break?" Will complained.

It was almost thanksgiving already?

"Well then, you'd better care for Tug and wash the dishes and get ready." Halt started off to the stables to scrub down Abelard. Will smiled and gladly did his duties.

The next day, Will tied up a small bundle on Tug that contained some water and a meager amount of food for the trip, as well as an ingenious Ranger outfit worn at ceremonies.

The pair rode to Castle Araluen in peace.

As was the castle itself and its people, the party was glorious. Sizzling steaks, mouth-watering soft cheese, fresh garden salads, and Jenny's famous pies lined the tables. Of course, Master Chubb had to cook up his infamous lamb stew as well.

Then came the dance. The lights dimmed to a soft candle-like glow and each man took the hand of a woman near him.

Except for Halt and Will.

Teasingly, Halt shoved Will toward the tall, blond, and beautiful Alyss, wearing a soft pink gown. Will staggered, eyed his mentor disdainfully, and pointed at Pauline nearby, who was wearing the same dress as Alyss.

"Will!" Alyss called. Will turned. Halt watched as Alyss marched Will into the slow-moving mass of bodies swaying to the music. Halt smiled sadly. He couldn't imagine a day when his apprentice was out of his life. This young boy, now a man, had changed him into a brighter, happier, fun-loving person. What would he do without him? For the first time of his life, Halt let a single tear flow from his eye and let it stay there.

"Alyss really fancies Will." a voice said behind Halt. He almost jumped and hurriedly wiped away the tear, but disguised the action as a scratch. He turned around and saw Pauline. He looked at her soft eyes and flowing hair, and felt the familiar heart-racing sensation in his chest.

"And Will really fancies Alyss." Halt said, remembering Pauline's statement. "He just doesn't know it yet."

Pauline sighed, following the pair's movements and smiled as Will stumbled awkwardly. Alyss quickly dragged him up and resumed the waltz.

_Poor Will_… Halt thought amusedly.

"Don't they work so well together?" Pauling asked.

Halt cleared his throat self-consciously. He now realized that his was the chance. He knew he didn't want to spend the rest of his life alone in his small cabin with only his horse. And here was the only woman he could ever dedicate to. He had to seize the chance.

"Pauline, would you say… do you think… we could… work well together?" Pauline looked into Halt's eyes, knowing perfectly what he meant. But she chose to humor him a little.

"Of course, Halt! If I had to go on a mission with you, I would gladly help you in any way I can." she replied nonchalantly. She almost lost her battle not to laugh, despite her training as a Courier.

"No, I meant…" Halt hesitated. This was not going in the right direction. "Pauline, ever since I've met you, I've always thought you were… just so…" Halt searched for the right work, but his mind went blank as Pauline's beautiful hazel eyes looked into his. "…interesting." Suddenly, Pauline changed.

"Interesting? Interesting, Halt? You can really break a woman's heart! If you're going to propose to me, can't you just ask me to marry you instead of saying I'm just interesting? I've waited for you for so long, and this… it's just undescribably…" Pauline's voice trailed away as she realized that her voice had risen to a fairly high volume and the whole hall had heard what she had just said to Halt. They both blushed.

From somewhere, someone clapped. Then another joined in. And another. The whole hall followed, laughing and cheering joyously.

"So… is that a yes?" Halt asked timidly. Pauline knew there was no point in keeping up her pretense any longer.

"Yes, Halt. Yes." Pauling whispered and kissed him. The applause didn't stop as some dancers breathed an adoring sigh.

* * *

><p>Oh, Halt… you did just as bad as Will… *puts hand on forehead and shakes head sadly* All reviews are welcome, including flames! Please tell me your favorite part of the story! Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
